A number of devices exist for securing underground wiring, cable, and/or other electrical conduit connections underground, and a number of these devices are configured to allow for selective access to the components stored underground for maintenance. As the number of, for example, cables and/or other electrical components being disposed underground increases, so to does the need for underground enclosures that are configured to accommodate such components in a variety of soil and/or other environmental conditions. For example, although it is desirable to dispose such electrical components underground so as not to disturb the aesthetic beauty of public, residential, and/or other areas of nature, not all areas or environments are suitable for storing such electrical components underground. In particular, damp soil in regions of high annual precipitation may be less suitable for storing electrical components underground than environments that are relatively dry, due to the possibility that ground water may seep into underground storage systems and disturb the electrical connections and/or components disposed therein. In addition, the electrical components stored in such systems are often heavy and difficult for a single technician to manipulate. For instance, the cables themselves may be relatively heavy-duty, rigid, and/or heavy, further inhibiting both access to and manipulation of the electrical cables and/or other components stored in the underground systems. It is also understood that such underground management systems are typically designed to be as small as possible since being relatively compact decreases the interference with natural surroundings, and minimizes the overall material cost for manufacturing such systems.
However, the difficulties associated with storing electrical components underground has not reduced the reliance on such practices in the cable, telecommunications, and other industries. In addition, the components used in these different industries often have a variety of system requirements. For example, traffic control devices generate a significant quantity of heat that must be dissipated therefrom, while fiber optic devices must be securely protected from moisture and other environmental factors. Moreover, users typically require relatively easy access to the components stored below ground for routine maintenance and other services.
Although known component management systems may provide a relatively secure environment for the storage of electrical components, such systems do not typically offer enhanced resistance to environmental penetration. Nor are such systems configured to allow for easy access to the equipment stored therein for maintenance and other purposes. In particular, because the electrical equipment stored in such systems is often kept ten to twelve feet below ground, access to such components is difficult once the components are disposed within known component management systems. As discussed above, known systems are designed to have as small of a footprint as possible, which can make it difficult for maintenance personnel to enter such systems for servicing the components.
The various embodiments disclosed herein overcome the deficiencies described above with respect to known component management systems.